


Nuevo comienzo

by DICE_SaiOuMota_Inc, Isabellag9705, NanamiDarkfox



Series: Saioumota week 2018 [1]
Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - VR, Everyone Has Issues, Everyone Is Alive, M/M, Ouma needs a hug, Post Game, Post-Canon, Saioumota week 2018, but ouma is sad, everyone is alive be happy, give love to my dear bby plz, saihara and momota too, this is in spanish but damn read it with translate google 7n7, virtual reality au
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 11:25:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15580908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DICE_SaiOuMota_Inc/pseuds/DICE_SaiOuMota_Inc, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isabellag9705/pseuds/Isabellag9705, https://archiveofourown.org/users/NanamiDarkfox/pseuds/NanamiDarkfox
Summary: Ouma les estaba dando una oportunidad, una para lograr hacerle abrirse, una para remediar los errores que habían cometido en el juego, una oportunidad de conocerlo, de ser su amigo, era una oportunidad que no podían desperdiciar y no van a desperdiciar en lo absoluto.Era hora de un nuevo comienzo.





	Nuevo comienzo

Observaron sus platos de sopa en la mesa, con el rostro más neutro que nunca habían mostrado a nadie, Akamatsu y Harukawa parecía estar preocupadas, pero ellos realmente no le estaban prestando atención, no cuando tenían tantas cosas en mente.

Habían escuchado que hace una semana, al fin, después de tanto tiempo, que Ouma había despertado de la simulación, todos los demás llevaban despiertos incluso meses, el Team Dangaronpa no los quería soltar;  al inicio habían estado reacios, apáticos sobre el más pequeño, pues les había ocasionado una gran cantidad de problemas y al mismo tiempo había ayudado tanto, o al menos lo había intentado tanto, pero ellos no habían visto esto, solo vieron el lado malo de Ouma, el mentiroso, cruel, que había llevado a Gonta a asesinar a Iruma.

Y ni siquiera le habían dado una oportunidad desde el inicio y se la habían dado a Maki, pero no a él, cuando solo había dicho, en muchas ocasiones la verdad, y nada más que la cruel verdad, llamándolas mentiras lo ignoraron sin piedad. ¿Por qué lo habían hecho? No lo sabían, todos merecían una oportunidad, pero no se la entregaron, solo lo vieron como un niño molesto que solo sabía bromear y decir mentiras.

Darse cuenta no fue sencillo, por lo contrario, hoy en día seguirían odiando sus entrañas de no ser por hace un tiempo, cuando estaban todos juntos viendo videos en la pantalla grande, Tsumugi había decidido ver algunas cosas de Danganronpa, para muy su disgusto, memes, vídeos, reacciones, predicciones, opiniones, análisis de personaje. Y curiosamente, colocando uno al azar, un análisis de personaje, de nada más y nada menos que de Ouma Kokichi, todos se habían quejado, pero Tsumugi los ignoró, alegando que no había visto ese video y ese par eran sus youtuberts favoritas.

Lo primero les sorprendió, eran solo un par de chicas normales, con dos muñecos de ellos dos… colgados, eran peluches solamente, pero aún así la intención era espeluznante y bastante clara… ellas los odiaban, todos se quejaron por eso, sorprendidos, pero Tsumugi los mandó a callar rápidamente, ellas comenzaron, con algo que ellos nunca iban a olvidar.

_“Kokichi Ouma apreciaba a todos sus compañeros de clase”_

Todos gritaron sorprendidos por estas palabras, discutieron, aquello era imposible, ese niño los odiaba, siempre los molestaba y de las peores formas, no les importaba ninguno de ellos en lo absoluto, solo sus planes contra la mente maestra, sin tomar en cuenta a quien se llevaba por el camino, Gonta era la prueba de ello. Por eso les extrañó que esas chicas soltaran aquello con tanta confianza como si fuera, no una suposición, sino un hecho comprobado, todos callaron al instante por Tsumugi, quien amenazó con sacarlos de la sala, resignados se quedaron a escuchar el resto del video.

Ellas hablaron de cómo él sufría, de su desconfianza de todos y a todo, desde las luces de memoria hasta sus talentos, como Ouma fue lo suficientemente inteligente para suponer que estaban en un programa  de televisión, de cómo le dolió estar solo, él era un líder, estaba hecho para andar con personas; de cómo les enojaba el trato, de lo injustos que eran aunque siempre estuvieran hablando de ser amigos y de la confianza pero al parecer no la aplicaban en él, de cómo Ouma era una persona emocional, sus máscaras perfectas y sus razones para llevarlas, de cómo se quebró en el juicio de Gonta, de cómo habían ignorado cuando había caído en el entarimado.

Y bueno, por mucho que fuera un análisis de personaje, ellas tocaron muchos temas distintos, incluida sus propias opiniones e incluso su propia vida pasada, haciendo teorías sobre lo delgado y pálido que estaba, su tamaño, su forma de pensar, todo. Habían quedado sin palabras cuando terminaron de hablar de él, al final del video fueron unos veinte minutos de regaño para todos, tanto que se sintieron desmoralizados, casi como si estuvieran allí enfrente de ellos mirándoles a los ojos, diciéndoles los malos que habían sido y hablando de lo decepcionadas que estaban de ellos.

Eso incluía una amenaza con ellos dos en particular de ser lanzados de las escaleras de la sala de investigación de Momota.

Luego de aquello ellos había reflexionado mucho, incluido lo del puñetazo que le dio al más pequeño, definitivamente habían sido injustos con Ouma ¿Verdad?  Después de todo, después de escuchar aquello ¿Cómo no hacerlo?

Habían pasado días de aquello, habían sido unos tontos, bueno, en todo caso de que aquello fuera verdad, pero entre más lo analizaban más sentido tenía.  Entre más días pasaban más que creían de que aquello era verdad y no una simple suposición de un par de niñas tontas que no sabían lo que decían, entre más tiempo lo pensaban más culpa sentían porque era cierto, fueron injustos hasta el final y no había vuelta atrás, no había un botón de reset, esto no era un juego, era la vida real.

Todas sus acciones tenían consecuencias y vaya, después se enteraron de que así era.

El tiempo pasó y todos pasaron de la apatía a la confusión y de repente a extrañarlo, a hablar de él, preguntarse como estaba, incluso Iruma lucía deprimida, pues después de todo, Ouma no despertaba, era el único que no lo había hecho, le preguntaban a los médicos cada día, en busca de alguna señal, algún cambio, pero nada, siempre se iban con las manos vacías pues los médicos ni piaban, no dejaban salir ningún atisbo de información, eran molestos sin duda.

No pudieron hacer nada, solo esperar.

Entonces un día sucedió, hacía una semana que ellos habían preguntado por Ouma, pues los doctores parecían más alborotados de lo normal y resulto que él ya había despertado. Querían hablar con él, de verdad querían pero apenas había despertado y los doctores no sabían su estado, ellos sabían que Ouma era fuerte y que iba a estar bien, pero aún así los doctores no les dejaron pasar, preferían revisarlo ellos mismos antes de dejar verle.

Estaban ansiosos por verle y hablar con él otra vez, sabían que llegar al chico de ojos amatistas no sería tarea fácil, vamos, nada era fácil cuando se trataba de Kokichi Ouma, pero no tenían pensando rendirse, habían tantas cosas que querían decirle, tantas disculpas, y hasta ser sus amigos, poder entenderle y estar allí para él. Esperaron a que los doctores les dieran permiso para poder verlo, no era lo que querían pero no les quedó de otra.

Y allí se encontraban frente a su tazón de sopa, pensando.

-Ahg demonios- gruñó Momota en su frustración revolviendo sus cabellos perfectamente peinados, le estaba dando muchas vueltas al tema ¿Pero cómo no hacerlo? Los doctores no les decían nada desde hace una semana, estaba que iba y tiraba de la puerta de la habitación de una patada, pero sabía que Ouma probablemente no apreciaría eso, lo mas seguro es que terminaría por mandándole a sacar de allí.

-Momota-kun también estoy un poco preocupado por eso, no nos han dado señales de Ouma-kun- dijo Saihara con un semblante entristecido, deseaba hablar con el más pequeño, pero, simplemente no les dejaba entrar, estaba tan cerca y tan lejos, era muy frustrante esta situación de no saber si estaba bien… o todo lo contrario, los tenían en constante tensión.

-¿Cuándo demonios nos van a dejar entrar? ¿Tan mal está?- cuestionó sin quitar aquel tono duro, enojado, frustrado, la espera lo estaba matando, lo estaba desesperando y sabía que a Saihara también, solo hacía falta verlo para saberlo, después de todo, Shuichi era como un libro abierto, siempre tan honesto.

-Idiota, si no nos dejan entrar es por algo, deja de quejarte- dijo la chica de coletas castañas bufando al lado suyo, mirando al ex astronauta, dándose cuenta de cómo lo consumía por dentro aquel tema. La ex pianista se rió ligeramente, cubriendo su boca con una mano.

-Ya cálmense chicos, todo va a estar bien, ya van a ver, pronto nos dejaran ver a Ouma-kun- dijo Kaede con los brazos levantados y las manos hechos puños con una gran sonrisa confiada, ella sabía que todo iba a estar bien, o al menos, eso era lo que creía.

Su espíritu, tanto a Saihara como  a Momota levantó sus ánimos, era cierto, no tenían de qué preocuparse, todo iba a estar bien.

¿Verdad?

O eso fue lo que ingenuamente creyeron, pero la realidad era una cosa muy distinta.

Cuando fueron a preguntarle al doctor si podían ver a Ouma ese día les sorprendió algo que nunca creyeron que iba a pasar…

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Cómo que no podemos verle?!- gritó Momota sorprendido, no le importaba que todo el edificio le escuchara, no podía creerlo, si ya Ouma estaba bien ¿Por qué no podían verle?

Saihara colocó una mano en su boca, viéndose preocupado, triste, y angustiado, confundido mas que todo. Tenía que ver una razón por la que no podían ver a Ouma, así que sin perder un poco más de tiempo, Saihara se adelantó un paso mirando al doctor fijamente tratando de parecer firme.

-¿Por qué no podemos ver a Ouma-kun? ¿Qué hay de malo en eso? Tiene que haber una razón- cuestionó Saihara intentando parecer lo mas firme posible, el doctor suspiró, pensando en la forma mas suave de decirlo, no iba a decirlo tal cual como le había dicho el chico de cabello azabache con terminaciones púrpuras, no quería ser tan cruel, así que decidió simplemente resumirlo.

-El señor Ouma Kokichi, el Líder supremo, ha decido que no quiere ser molestado por nadie, ha sido decisión suya, no podemos hacer nada- dijo el doctor mirando el rostro de shock de ellos dos, el rostro de Saihara cambió de decidido a confusión y luego a tristeza. Ouma no quería verlos, bueno, debía esperar algo así pero no podía evitar sentirse decepcionado.

Por otro lado, Momota se sentía cohibido.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Pero por qué?!- cuestionó seriamente confundido al doctor, quien solo se encogió de hombros sin saber muy bien que decirles, él tampoco entendía al Líder supremo, era simplemente difícil lidiar con pacientes como estos.

-Eso fue lo que me dijo, pero puedo decirles que su estado es estable, así no tienen de qué preocuparse, con suerte él querrá aceptar visitas luego, recuerden que acaba de despertar del juego, necesita tiempo para entender- intentó decir en una forma de tranquilizarlos, pero nada parecía quitar la tristeza en el rostro de Saihara, él solo pudo entender una cosa…

Ouma no quería verles y era culpa de ellos.

Resignados tuvieron que conformarse con esa pequeña información de la salud del más pequeño y comunicarle su decisión de no ver a nadie a los demás, quienes también se desinflaron un poco con eso, pero no podían  hacer nada mas que aceptarlo y esperar a que con el tiempo Ouma quiera volver a verles.

Con suerte.

* * *

 

 No tuvieron que esperar mucho, pues la suerte estuvo, por una vez, de su lado.

Habían estado conversando sobre el juego en la terapia grupal, se estaba poniendo aburrido el tema, ya casi no había nada de qué conversar, solo les quedaba aceptar que el juego había pasado y ya, estaban vivos y es lo que importaba.

Podían ver como Maki miraba aburrida por la ventana, Kaede intentaba no dormirse e Iruma, esa descarada, soltaba un bostezo ruidoso cada dos segundos, Hoshi parecía haberse dormido con los ojos abiertos, al menos él era discreto, Yumeno si se durmió en cuanto empezó la terapia, en cuanto a Saihara intentaba no mostrar un rostro aburrido por respeto al terapeuta, pero vaya, si que era difícil cuando repetía siempre la misma frase _“Yo creo en ti”_ y no hay que olvidar el típico _“ ¿Y como te sientes con eso?”_

Momota, en cambio casi bosteza y casi iba soltar en voz alta por qué seguían enfrascados en el mismo tema, no avanzaban en nada, era frustrante y a este paso iban a morir, de puro aburrimiento. Fue cuando sucedió…

La puerta se abrió, haciendo que todos dirigieran sus miradas hacia allá, desesperados por algo entretenido, pero nunca pensaron, ni siquiera se les había pasado por la cabeza, quién era el que iba a entrar por esa puerta, de repente todos se animaron, sorprendidos, incluso Tenko levantó a Himiko de su sueño.

-¡Ouma!- gritó Momota sorprendido, mirando al otro, quien se notaba su molestia apenas entró, su ceño frunció, de una manera que nunca habían visto antes, casi parecía que estaba haciendo puchero, cruzado de brazos, como si ese lugar fuera el último lugar en la tierra donde quisiera estar. Saihara cubrió su boca con una mano.

Ouma… ¡¿Estaba en una silla de ruedas?!

El shock se regó por toda la sala, antes de que Iruma gritara.

-Gremlin ¡¿Qué te pasó?!- exclamó la rubia parándose de su silla y yendo hacia él, sin querer acercarse mucho por la mirada que este le dirigió, casi soltando un chillido por la frialdad en ello. Ouma levantó una ceja y en la voz más helada que cualquiera de ellos haya escuchado de él dijo.

-Una prensa hidráulica- Momota se puso pálido de repente, con la culpa mostrándose en sus ojos violetas.

-Oi oi oi  ¡¿Estás así por eso?!- Ouma ni siquiera quiso responder a esa pregunta estúpida que solo un estúpido con el ex astronauta podía hacer luego de que él ya lo había aclarado.

-Puedes preguntarle a mi doctor si no me crees- dijo de forma contundente para terminar con esa conversación, una punzada se cruzó en el pecho de Saihara y Momota ante esa respuesta tan cortante, como si lo hubiera acusado de mentir con solo aquella pregunta, Momota intentó decir algo más pero el terapeuta interrumpió con la tensión que se había formado.

-Me alegra de que te hayas unido a nosotros Ouma-san, todavía hay mucho de que hablar- todos hicieron una mueca ante la mentira tan obvia del hombre mayor soltó con una sonrisa comprensiva, le indicó a la enfermera que trasladaba al mas pequeño que lo colocara el un sitio disponible para retomar la sesión, esta vez, con todos los concursantes.

Después de una hora Ouma entendió porque todos se veían aburridos de la vida, este terapeuta era tan hablador y no de los que te divertían sino de esos que hacían que te durmieras, se había equivocado de carrera, eso era seguro, ser terapeuta no era lo suyo, mantener la atención de sus pacientes, pues, no lo lograba, ni siquiera cuando les hacía una pregunta directa podían responder decentemente, pues se estaban durmiendo.

Incluso el hombre estuvo intentando hacer que hablara, que respondiera a sus absurdas preguntas sobre todas sus acciones en el juego de asesinato, ¡El muy bastardo le preguntó el por qué la prensa hidráulica! ¡Hasta un niño de cinco años podía entender porqué! Este tipo o estaba muy viejo o era realmente idiota.

¿Por qué todos tenían que pensar que él era un suicida? Bueno, si lo era un poco, pero eso era algo que nunca iba a admitir en voz alta. Casi lo hace jugar a la palmaditas con Maki para olvidar sus _“Pequeñas rencillas”_ como si el hecho de que intentara asesinarlo tres veces no fuera nada mas que eso, una pequeña pelea ¿En que mundo vivía este tipo? De seguro era hippie, era la única explicación le encontraba a este tipo de comportamiento, que todo era paz y amor, y no estuvieran en un mundo en donde gente miraba como adolescentes se mataban entre ellos en un reality show.

Fue un alivio cuando la terapia terminó y pudo ver que para los demás también fue así, si duraba mas tiempo se dormiría.

En cuanto el hombre se fue todos prácticamente se lanzaron sobre él como hienas hambrientas, no literalmente para su fortuna, en un intento desesperado por detenerle, sabiendo que se iba a ir apenas terminara la sesión grupal.  

-¡Gremlin!- exclamó la rubia, poniéndose justo en medio de su camino para evitar que se fuera- Al fin saliste, estuve preocupada- antes esas palabras Ouma no pudo evitar levantar una ceja de forma sarcástica, casi diciéndole a la otra, algo parecido a _“Tú  ¿Preocupada por mí?”,_ con lo cual la chica se estremeció ante su mirada fría, casi soltando un chillido típico de ella- O-Oye ¿Qué pasa con esa frialdad?

-Ouma-kun, ha pasado un tiempo desde que nos vimos por última vez- intentó hacerle hablar Saihara, dándole una pequeña sonrisa, que poco a poco se fue borrando al ver que el otro no reaccionaba ni se inmutaba un poco ante sus intentos de comenzar una conversación, el de cabellos azulados hizo una mueca, pensando en que otra cosa podría decir, pero fue cortado por el ex-astronauta definitivo.

-Oye Ouma ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué no respondes?- cuestionó Momota mirándole con el ceño fruncido, intentando ocultar sus nervios al ver como lo miraba Ouma, como si pudiera mirar a través de él, directamente a su alma y estuviera asqueado de ella, era imposible no sentirse nervioso.

-¿Qué quieren de mí?- cuestionó Ouma con una voz tan fría que la de Maki se quedó corta, todos intentaron no estremecerse ante aquello, para algunos fue imposible, Ouma daba mucho miedo en ese momento, su mirada helada, la seriedad de su rostro, no parecía el mismo Ouma que ellos conocieron.

Tragándose sus nervios, la autoproclamada líder del grupo dio un paso al frente- Queremos hablar contigo Ouma-kun- dijo la rubia tratando de sonar confiada, como siempre se mostró en el juego, Ouma casi rodó los ojos, molesto, ¿Era demasiado pedir que lo dejaran ir a su habitación? Al parecer sí, porque ellos no parecían dejarlo en paz.

-No quiero y que yo sepa no tengo nada de qué hablar con ninguno de ustedes- dijo el segundo más pequeño del grupo, mirándolos con un ceño fruncido, con una evidente molestia en sus ojos, era obvio que no quería estar allí, tan dolorosamente obvio que los demás no podían evitar hacer una mueca por aquello ¿Qué podían hacer? Ouma realmente no parecía querer hablar, pero ellos sentían la necesidad de hablar con él, de intentar lo que no intentaron en el juego, hablarle, conocerle de verdad, intentar ser amigos, disculparse por todas las cosas que dijeron, las cosas que le hicieron, ¿Pero cómo acercarse si él no los dejaba?

Tal vez tenían que insistir, sí, eso tenía que ser, tal vez ahora no quería hablar y era comprensible, lo mejor era dejarle por ahora.

-Bien, hablaremos después Ouma-kun, cuídate- y con eso le dejaron irse, dejándole extrañado al azabache con terminaciones púrpuras, la enfermera tomó su silla y llevándoselo fuera, mirando al grupo y encogiéndose de hombros, no es que pudiera hacer mucho por ayudarles, así que obedeciendo se fue con el otro.

Los demás miraron como se iba con ojos de cachorro, mirando como una de sus oportunidades se iba por el desagüe.

* * *

 

Habían pasado tres días desde que habían tenido ese fatídico encuentro con el ex Líder supremo definitivo y han estado pensando y pensando ¿Qué podían hacer? Algo se tenía que hacer, tenían que hablar con Ouma, pero él no los iba a dejar entrar a su cuarto nunca, o estar cerca de él de todos modos. Los dos, curiosamente, suspirando al mismo tiempo, luego se miraron entre ellos y no pudieron evitar reír ligeramente al ver que estaban en el mismo estado.

Fue cuando su segunda oportunidad les llegó en bandeja de plata, estaban pasando por uno de los pasillos, lo normal, ya que no tenían mucho que hacer en estos días, solo ver Danganronpa y sinceramente era lo último que querían hacer, por muy aburridos que estuvieran, fue cuando pasaron por una de las habitaciones de terapia física que escucharon la inconfundible voz de Ouma y no pudieron evitar mirar por la puerta entreabierta.

Ouma se encontraba dentro, de allí podían ver su cara de frustración salpicada con desesperación mientras intentaba lo que parecía ser levantarse de su silla de ruedas, pero no llegaba hacerlo, sus brazos temblaban por la fuerza que estaba ejerciendo, sus ojos, cada segundo que pasaba mostraban su frustración e ira, miedo mezclado entre ellos.

-Ouma-san tienes que intentarlo más- dijo la voz del doctor, como si el esfuerzo de Ouma no fuera nada frente a sus ojos, Ouma soltó un gruñido enojado, dirigió su mirada hacia donde estaba el hombre, casi jadeando.

-Lo estoy haciendo- le dijo el más pequeño, casi con odio en su voz helada pero también se podía detectar el pánico en aquella frase, como si, no pudiera sentir sus piernas en lo absoluto y eso espantaría a cualquiera, nadie podría culparlo por estar asustado.

-Pues no lo parece, no lo estas intentando lo suficiente Ouma-san- contestó el hombre de nuevo, con voz desinteresada, Ouma bufó, empujándose más fuerte, ignorando todo el dolor que recorrió su cuerpo por esa acción agonizante, como si de verdad hubiera sido aplastado, jadeó y continuó empujándose más y más, pero llegó a forzarse demasiado mientras sus piernas no daban respuesta alguna, logró levantar su cuerpo pero sus piernas no reaccionaban, empujó tan duro que la silla salió disparada hacia atrás y su cuerpo cayó hacia adelante, colocando sus manos para no golpearan su rostro contra el suelo, jadeando de dolor, tras el golpe solo había logrado aumentar las punzadas en su cuerpo.

El medico no hizo ningún movimiento para ayudarle, solo lo miró desdeñosamente desde su lugar en la silla, Saihara y Momota se dispararon hacia delante, sin pensarlo dos veces, corriendo a ayudar al chico de cabellos azabaches con terminaciones púrpuras en el suelo, gritando su nombre.

Rápidamente Momota tomó a Ouma en sus brazos, cargándole al estilo nupcial y dirigiéndole una mirada enojada al doctor, mientras Saihara buscaba la silla de Ouma para traerla de nuevo y colocarla allí, Momota con mucho cuidado y sin decir nada posó a Ouma en su silla, quien solo podía mirar al par sorprendido ¿De dónde demonios habían salido? Ni siquiera los escuchó entrar, solo los notó cuando ya estaba en brazos del ex astronauta definitivo, contra su calidez, que por momentos lo hizo sentir seguro y a salvo.

-Oye ¿Qué demonios te pasa? ¿Qué no ves que Ouma se estaba esforzando? ¿No podías ir e intentar ayudarlo? Se supone que eres el doctor aquí- gruñó Momota, intentando controlar su ira y no lanzarse sobre ese tipo para machacarlo a golpes ¿Cómo se atreve? Ouma ni siquiera debe de sentir sus piernas y este imbécil anda obligándole a tratar de levantarse.

-¿Qué están haciendo ustedes aquí? No tienen permitido entrar, esta es una sección privada- dijo el doctor bastante molesto e irritado por la forma en la que esos dos entraron, Saihara frunció el ceño, indignado, ¿De verdad ese hombre era un doctor certificado? Porque no lo parecía en lo absoluto, el Team Danganronpa debía de cerciorarse del personal que contrataban, tratar de ese modo a Ouma era totalmente inaceptable y no se iban a quedar con eso.

-Al parecer haciendo algo que usted no y es ayudarle-dijo Saihara con su voz más contundente, esa que se veía en los juicios del juego, esa que usaba cuando estaba realmente molesto o serio, mientras le dirigía la mirada más fría que podía reunir.

-¿Disculpa? Yo estoy a cargo de la rehabilitación de Ouma-san, ¿Cómo es eso que no lo estoy ayudando?- se atrevió a cuestionar el doctor con un aire ofendido, como si la sola insinuación fuera una terrible ofensa para él, pero más indignados estaban Momota y Saihara, quienes no dudaron en responder a la pregunta del doctor.

-¡Se cayó enfrente de ti y no hiciste nada para ayudarle!- gritó el ex astronauta con cólera señalando el lugar donde se había caído Ouma, el hombre mayor agarró su carpeta y colocó su bolígrafo en su bolsillo mientras se levantaba de su asiento.

-Si se creen que pueden hacer mi trabajo mejor que yo adelante, se los dejo- y dicho eso se marchó de la habitación dejando a Saihara y Momota estupefactos en sus lugares ¿De verdad solo se fue así? ¿Quién se creía que era? Y así, el hombre salió de la habitación, cual diva ofendida.

La habitación se quedó en silencio por un momento, Momota y Saihara miraron a Ouma quien estaba con su rostro bajo, sus ojos eran cubiertos por sus cabellos azabaches con terminaciones púrpuras.

 Parecía que quería decir algo pero no encontraba las palabras.

-Ouma-kun ¿Estas bi…?- cuestionó Saihara preocupado el ex Líder supremo mantenía esa expresión oscura, alarmándoles a él y a Momota, pero fue interrumpido por el más pequeño de los tres, con una frase bañada en confusión, tanto que casi les hirió.

-¿Por qué me ayudaron?-  el par le miraron como si estuviera loco, ¿Qué tipo de pregunta era esa? Pero al mismo tiempo dolía ¿Es que Ouma no pensaba que nadie quería ayudarle? ¿Es que pensaba que ellos no querrían ayudarle?

-¿Por qué no?- cuestionó Momota inesperadamente haciendo que Ouma parpadeara con su cara neutra, como aquellas pocas veces que lograban sorprenderle o cuando estaba confundido, el ex astronauta se sintió orgulloso de sí mismo al lograr causar esa linda expresión del más pequeño, no todos los días lograba sorprender a Ouma Kokichi, solo pasaba un par de veces y casi siempre era por Saihara, no por él, así que se permitió celebrar internamente su pequeña victoria, dándose una palmadita mentalmente.

-Es verdad Ouma-kun ¿Por qué no te ayudaríamos?- cuestionó Saihara mirándole con preocupación, esos no eran buenos pensamientos, esa forma de pensar era completamente incorrecta y negativa, ellos no iban a dejarlo allí en el suelo, ya había aprendido la lección sobre eso, no iba a cometer el mismo error dos veces y mucho menos cuando se trataba de Ouma, nunca más.

-Porque me odian- contestó Ouma como si ellos fueran idiotas y les estuviera explicando con esas tres palabras la verdad más obvia de este mundo, si les hubiera dicho que el cielo es azul, el par se miró entre ellos, sin poder creer lo que estaba diciendo el más pequeño ¿Era eso lo que pensaba Ouma de ellos? De cierto modo no les extrañaba y de hecho daba sentido a las acciones de Ouma sobre todos ellos, no queriendo acercarse a las personas que lo odian, era lo más lógico ¿Quién querría estar cerca de alguien que lo odiaba? Nadie, con toda sinceridad.

-Oye, un minuto, ¿De dónde sacaste que te odiábamos? Claro que no, ninguno de nosotros te odia- le dijo al otro, quien solo le miró fijamente en busca de alguna señal que le dijera que estaba mintiendo pero… por mucho que buscara no parecía encontrar nada ¿Momota estaba hablando enserio? ¿Esto no era ninguna broma de mal gusto? No sabía que decir y entonces Saihara decidió dejarle también sin palabras.

-Ouma-kun, claro que no, ni Momota-kun ni yo te odiamos, ni los demás, todos quieren hablar contigo, no nos has permitido acercarnos a ti, de verdad Ouma-kun, créenos cuando te digo que no te odiamos, para nada-aquello solo dejó más en silencio a Ouma, estaban hablando muy enserio al parecer, o al menos, se creía su propia mentira porque ellos no podían aprender a mentir de un mes para el otro, no creía que eso fuera posible, Ouma se quedó en silencio, sin saber qué decir o dónde mirar.

La tensión cayó en el grupo, ninguno sabía muy bien qué decir después de aquello, así que decidieron dejar a Ouma pensar, después de todo Ouma era una persona que pensaba y daba muchas vueltas a las cosas, capaz luego si se lo pensaba bien querría volver a estar con ellos y no volvería a huir.

-Lo que sea, quiero volver a mi habitación- los dos se vieron entre ellos y sin poder hacer nada empujaron la silla de ruedas por el pasillo vacío en dirección a la habitación de Ouma, tenía que estar cansado luego de aquella sesión que había tenido, intentando levantar su propio cuerpo, no pudieron evitar pensar lo asustado que estaba Ouma, al no poder caminar, al no sentir sus piernas, tenía que ser horrible…

-Oye Ouma tu… eh, tus piernas… eh, bueno tu sabes... tu vas a poder…

-No lo sé- le cortó Ouma rápidamente, no quería realmente tener esta conversación, Momota se encogió sobre sí mismo, al obtener esa respuesta, carraspeado un poco, Saihara miró a Ouma, la preocupación siendo evidente en sus ojos, mordiendo su labio inferior antes de decidirse por hablar.

-Yo sé que tú podrás Ouma-kun, me es imposible no imaginarte corriendo por allí, ¿Sabes? Tú eres muy fuerte Ouma-kun y si necesitas ayuda no dudes en pedírnosla, no te vamos a juzgar, nosotros te queremos ayudar, permítenos hacerlo- le dijo al más pequeño, resistiendo el impulso de agarrar su mano, no sabía si Ouma apreciaría el gesto.

Ouma frunció el ceño ligeramente, casi frunciendo sus labios también cerrando su mano contra el reposabrazos de la silla de ruedas fuertemente- Ni siquiera los doctores saben si voy a volver a caminar, ¿Cómo lo puedes saber tú?-contestó de forma cortante, con un deje de frustración escapando de su voz.

Momota juntó sus puños antes de exclamar- ¡Yo sé que tú puedes!- soltó rápidamente al ex Líder supremo definitivo con tanta confianza que casi parecía que esto era un hecho para él- Claro que vas a volver a caminar, tú eres muy fuerte, inteligente e hiciste lo imposible posible, lograste que Monokuma cayera al nivel de un estudiante y te apropiaste del juego, eres asombroso, eso no es nada al lado de esto, tú vas a caminar, lo sé.

El rostro de Ouma se oscureció, ellos… ¿De verdad creían en él? ¿De verdad le habían dicho todas esas cosas? No podía creerlo, que idiotas, solo un par de idiotas como estos dos podían decir algo así, de forma tan sencilla, sin estar seguros de nada. Se mantuvo callado hasta que llegaron a la puerta de su habitación donde entraron y entonces Momota tuvo la amabilidad de cargarle de nuevo, al estilo nupcial, para colocarle con mucha suavidad en la cama, con tanto cuidado, como si fuera una muñeca frágil y delicada, casi le hizo sonrojar.

El par se removió incómodo sin saber qué hacer o decir, ya habían llevado a Ouma a su habitación, ya no había razón para que él los quisiera allí, así que lo único que les quedaba era darse la vuelta y retirarse de la habitación a esperar otra oportunidad fugaz como esta para volver a hablar con el pequeño de cabellos azabaches con terminaciones púrpuras; se voltearon con ojos de cachorros pateados mirando la puerta comenzando a caminar, Ouma los miró por unos segundos, antes de tomar una decisión, no podía dejarlos ir así, no con esas caras tristes.

-No me molestaría tanto tenerlos aquí, de otro modo sería aburrido- los dos se detuvieron en su lugar, mirando a Ouma, sorprendidos.

¿Es que Ouma… quería que ellos estuvieran allí?

Sus miradas se iluminaron con aquellas palabras, sin poder esconder aquellas sonrisas felices, volvieron hasta su lado, sentándose.

Ouma les estaba dando una oportunidad, una para lograr hacerle abrirse, una para remediar los errores que habían cometido en el juego, una oportunidad de conocerlo, de ser su amigo, era una oportunidad que no podían desperdiciar y no van a desperdiciar en lo absoluto.

Era hora de un nuevo comienzo.

**Author's Note:**

> Esperamos que les haya gustado :D  
> y si gustan pueden apoyarnos comprándonos un café n.n  
> ko-fi.com/diceou


End file.
